STIGMA Long Hard Road out of Hell
by Isis976
Summary: Set between STIGMA 1 & 2 Alex bored with the quietness of her life is suddenly given a seemingly routine assignment with interesting results.
1. Anathema

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 1 – Vergil – Anathema**

**Authors Note: This is set between STIGMA 1 & 2. It is meant to bridge some of the story points. This won't be an action packed epic but rather a piece I've been wanting to write to explain a few things. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

Devils don't sleep. However half devils do although nowhere near as much as humans. Maybe two or three hours per night. Although those few short hours are still enough time for me to dream.

And dream I do. I dream of dark things, dark places and dark times. I dream of the monster that I was and still am. I dream of my mother. Gods how I miss her. And then I dream of her.

Lariska.

Your face is always the last things that I see before I wake up. Those lovely green eyes, that innocent smile framed by chestnut curls. I knew you were alive somewhere. I can feel it. Your face brings me to a question that I struggle to answer.

Are you Alexandra McCann? Are you hiding in plain sight from the enemies that destroyed your parents all those years ago? Are you the strong beautiful woman who's pure force of will and defiant mind clashes with my own?

The evidence was certainly there. Her looks, the scar on her wrist and of course there was the undeniable fact that she had experienced flashbacks of her past. Our past.

I had wanted to kill her when she had revealed that she had experienced a memory. If both our brothers hadn't been there it was feasible that one of us would have died right there; causing the others death. My mind still unable to cope with being back in the human world was ready to lash out at everyone and everything. Including her.

And for that I was sorry; more sorry than I had ever been about anything. Why? I was fast falling in love with her. Too bad she hated me. Or at least that's the way it seemed. Not that it mattered. Every time I looked at her I could hear my father's voice. I remembered his words.

"_You are to keep away from her at all costs. And if you must be in the same room not an ounce of familiarity must be shown. No kindness given. Even if you must hurt her you will do it! Promise me, Vergil."_

I promise, father. I will make her despise me. I will make her think that I am the worst kind of monster there is. All she will want is to keep away from me. She will dread being within ten meters of me.

So far so good. I'm told that until I arrived, STIGMA's vast library and research centre was one of her favorite haunts. I'm told that she would skip classes she didn't like and venture in with to spend an hour reading. The thought of a younger more rebellious Alex amused me to no end. Despite what most people think my sense of humor is intact. But like everything else it is kept below the surface. And that is where it must stay.

For now anyway. I will soon find a way to make her safe so that nothing will ever harm her. She is strong but still so soft, so human and the odds are continually against her. Father, I know this isn't what you wanted or what you planned on. But I know there will come a day that my darker impulses will get the better of me. There will be a time when I will make her mine.

Whether she chooses me or not.


	2. Fairytales

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 2 Alex – Fairytales**

"Fairies." I said blankly.

"Yes Alex. Fairies.

"You want me to go investigate fairies?

"Fairy, Alex. As in one." I could tell Carmen was fast becoming irritated with me.

"So you're saying that fairies is the best you got? No werewolves, vampires, trolls, or winged monkeys?"

"Take it or leave Agent McCann." She threw the file in front of me on her desk. "Yes I know it's not the most interesting assignment but it's the only one available for now. And you know very well that winged monkeys are a myth."

I sighed. "When did my life become so boring?"

Carmen looked at me like I had just danced an Irish jig while juggling. "You almost died over two years ago and you're complaining about boredom?"

"So I like things to be interesting." I smirked. "Sue me."

"It's your birthday this week, Alex. I'd hate for anything to spoil the festivities."

"Yeah because getting old is such a joy." I muttered darkly.

"Twenty-six is hardly old. Now I believe you have your research materials waiting for you in the library. You'll leave tomorrow."

"Not the library." I groaned. "Don't stick me in there with tall pale and creepy. He never lets me take any of the books I need out of there.

"Only because you don't return them for weeks on end and the librarians have to chase you. Remember what happened to poor Barry?"

I grinned. "Oh yeah. He walked in on me during sword practice. If he didn't get so close he wouldn't have lost half of his hair."

"Just go!" She snapped. I laughed. "Love you too, Carmen."

So this is my life. Paranormal investigator for the STIGMA organization. Carmen's prized employee sent off to find fairies...well just one fairy for now.

Over the past six months paranormal activity had started to grind to a halt. Attacks on the populace were becoming far less frequent. Even the run of the mill hauntings seemed to be dying off. It was as if the entire supernatural world had gone on strike. It didn't sit right with me. No one in our world had the luxury of quitting just because they felt like it. No something else was going on. The fact that any of the STIGMA seers couldn't figure out why frightened me.

All of these thoughts rushed through my head as I found my way to the library. Ah yes the library, current home to my "nemesis", Vergil Sparda. Son of Lord Sparda and complete pain in the ass. Unfortunately for me, he just happened to be the reason I was still alive.

We had met over a year ago when an incident involving the descendants of Sparda and a religious cult clashed bringing chaos to a small town named Fortuna. As fate would have it I unknowingly had raised him from the dead due to a link in our life forces. We almost killed each other and yet were able to work together long enough to defeat a common enemy, the witch and seer Yvanna. That bitch was responsible for the death of my parents.

I thought that would be the end of our time together. However the head of STIGMA jumped at the chance to have a son of Sparda working for the organization which meant I would be stuck with him for a very long time.

I sighed with relief when I reached the empty front desk. A pile of books was on the counter with a post it marked "Agent McCann." I picked up the books and turned to leave.

"Those books are not to leave this library, Alexandra." Every word was articulated to the letter. I could hear a slight mocking in his tone. He clearly enjoyed torturing me.

"Fine." I wandered over to the lounges near the dead fireplace. "Jackass." The words were barely audible.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

I could feel those eyes drilling into the back of my head. "Then why whisper?"

"Human habit, Vergil. Something you wouldn't know much about."

"You assume too much."

I closed the book I had attempted to read. "I know that you despise humans. It's no secret. Why would you want to be like us or try to understand us?"

"Forget it." He walked away. I resumed reading Fairy Mythology and Secrets. It was always like this between us. Even after helping me avenge my parents it seemed we were destined to be at each other's throats. I didn't understand him. He was cold, calculating and ruthless. He had tried to destroy this world and yet he was here working for humans. None of it made any sense.

After about twenty minutes I looked up. It appeared that he gone. I grinned, grabbed the books and ran out of there without a second thought.

My room was quiet that evening as I sipped a cup of tea and perused the materials. There had been a lot written about fairies but it wasn't clear about how much of it was true. The most consistent comments across all the materials were how they were very beautiful as many supernatural creatures were but also very manipulative. They would prey on humans using their beauty. Sometimes just for pleasure, other times for more sinister purposes. In short they were not to be trusted.

J E Vynchenza had written something about their political structure. The people were given all they could ever want but no fairy could leave without giving up their powers. At least not without punishment.

A knock at the door made my eyes flick up. "Come in." My brother opened the door and grinned. "What's going on baby sister?"

"On a case my dear brother. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Adrian's expression darkened. "Don't look me at like that. I'll be back before our birthday. Besides I won't be going too far."

"Where you headed?"

"There's a small bar slash inn outside Redgrave that Carmen wants me to investigate. Apparently fairies are running amok in our otherwise boring as batshit world."

"Near Dante?" Adrian sat down on the bed. "I'm wouldn't be surprised. That town is a haven for the supernatural.

"Mmm hmmm. I'll make sure I pay Dante a visit before I get there. He might have some information worth using."

He laughed. "Just make sure you pay him well. Say hi to him for me. It's been a while since we saw him."

Indeed it had been. Occasionally I would join him on a job. Not for the money. More for the entertainment. Things had gotten so slow that I didn't mind doing a little demon hunting every now and again.

"What about you?" I asked him. "I feel like we haven't talked in a week."

"That's because we haven't. I've been busy hiring new recruits. It's strange how they're starting to beef up our numbers now when it's so quiet."

"Do the bosses think something's about to happen?"

Adrian shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "No idea. But it could mean a promotion for me. A team of my own to lead."

"Well I hope you get it." I hugged him. "Do you have time for an early dinner?"

He looked at his watch. "Yeah I've got time. Come on let's go eat."

As we walked down the halls I got the feeling something or someone was watching me. I stopped and turned around but no one was there.

"Sis, everything okay?"

I turned back to Adrian. "Yeah, just thought I saw something. Never mind. Let's go to dinner."


	3. Old Friends, Dead Fathers

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 3 Vergil – Old friends, dead fathers**

I watched from behind a door as Alex walked away with her brother. She had almost seen me. I had heard every word, every concern. And now she would be going to visit my brother. She trusted him, even cared for him. From what I would understand they were close friends. I hated that. Why did he get that part of her and I couldn't?"

I made up my mind then to follow her to Redgrave. I would have to be careful. She couldn't know I was tailing her. But how? I already had the mystery of how to better protect her taking up all of my free time.

I hurried back to the library. Hannah was still in there sorting papers and various other things. She was our head researcher. This was her life, her everything. She cared nothing for the world outside her books.

"Good evening Vergil." She didn't even look up. "The books you requested last week have arrived. They're sitting in your mailbox and you have a phone message." She paused. "You could make it easy on yourself and get a cellphone."

"Yes I could." She looked up at me with a spark of hope in her eyes. "But I won't."

Hannah sighed. "Suit yourself then."

"I always do." I picked up the books from the mailbox and headed into my office. My intray only had one piece of paper. A phone message with the name Arrakis and a number. I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed the number.

"Hello Vergil." The voice on the other end of the line was human and had a texas drawl about it but the person it belonged to was certainly not human.

"Are you alone?"

"Paranoid as always Vergil."

"Do not play games with me." I hissed. "You know enough about me to be afraid. Answer the question."

My only response was a low laughter. "Hard to believe you're the son of Sparda sometimes. I don't recall him ever taking a tone like that with me but yeah I'm alone. And I think I may have found a solution to your little problem."

"I'm all ears."

"Have you ever considered marking?"

I frowned. "Marking?"

"I have your father's notes on it. They'll arrive within a few days. Until then I suggest you keep an eye on your sweetheart." There was a click and he was gone. I didn't bother ringing back. He would have already left.

Arrakis was a devil living in Dallas, Texas. He had known my father for hundreds of years. He had even fought by his side. Of course he wasn't without his ulterior motives. That information had cost me a fair bit of money. Hopefully it would be worth the price I had paid for it.

I pondered what he had said. Marking was a term that I had heard before in the demon world but I wasn't entirely sure what it meant. I had fuzzy recollection of circular tattoos but that was all.

I opened the desk draw and reached in to get an old photo album. The first page was a black and white photograph of my mother sitting in a chair holding myself and Dante as infants. She looked happy then. I knew she and my father were fond of the twins Lariska and Lawrence. She had wanted to adopt them but my father wouldn't have it. He insisted it would be too dangerous to have them in the same house as us.

Thinking back on it I had been so angry. I wanted her to stay. I had wanted to protect her and he wouldn't let me. Even more than twenty years later that anger still clashed with the logical part of me that knew a child couldn't do the work of a fully grown devil.

I decided to leave it for the day. I could only do so much without Arrakis's notes. I turned off the light and left my office.

"Good night, Hannah."

"Good night, Vergil."

It was now seven pm. I went to change and spar. I needed to get my mind off of this.

The katana is the most beautiful of any sword. Elegant yet practical. The blade not as wide as a broadsword but just as deadly. My father was a contradictory man. On one hand he had Rebellion which had ended up in the hands of my brother. It was a brute's weapon. On the other he had Yamato which was a sword similar to the red mythril blade given to me by Alex. She had never asked for it back and I didn't quite know how to give it to her. It seemed like every time we talked we would argue.

I cleaned my sword then placed it to one side. I then took my brown bokken. A suggestion of Alex's for training. Again so alike yet not able to get along.

As I practiced the eight different sword positions I heard a slight brushing of footsteps on the blue mats. To my surprise there she stood, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Hair pulled back, no makeup. No pretense just Alex.

"Wanna spar?"

I nodded and took first position. "When you're ready."

Her technique was excellent. For a human she was an extremely proficient warrior. But I wasn't human. She could only keep up for so long before I backed her into a wall.

"I win."

"Jackass." She replied and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Thanks for the practice."

"Running away so soon?" I taunted. How else could I get her to stay. But Alex didn't seem to care.

"I'm off early tomorrow. Goodnight Vergil." I watched as she walked away knowing I couldn't say anything. The Vergil that Alex knew couldn't say anything that would betray his emotions or show a sign of weakness. She only knew a cold proud demon. And that was the way I was going to leave it for now.


	4. Wandering in the Sunlight

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 4 Alex – Wandering In the Sunlight**

It was just before dawn that I set off on my bike to Redgrave. The road was empty and if the weather forecasts were anything to go by it was going to be a nice morning for a ride.

I zipped up my black leather jacket and put my helmet on. It was time to ride.

My thoughts cast back to my practice session with Vergil last night; him practically pinning me against the wall and always getting far closer than I was prepared to let him. It was strange. He always kept himself so distant but occasionally he seemed to want to be close to me. Stranger still I think I may have enjoyed it.

"Don't be absurd, Alex." I muttered to myself. "This is Vergil we're talking about here."

The sound of the engine was loud enough to distract me from my thoughts and I took off. First through the gates of STIGMA and then onto the open road. The feeling of absolute freedom overtook me and I sped up. The engine black and red Ducati Monster 796 was opening up and taking me away from the mental clutter.

It was about nine when I arrived in Redgrave. I rode through the backstreets as I always did, now knowing each of them by heart. This town had seemed to get inside my head and now it felt like home.

To the average person this town just seemed like a haven for drifters, bounty hunters and criminals. But for those who saw beneath the surface, those whose lives had been affected by the supernatural this was home. It was a reminder of a very harsh lesson that all STIGMA field staff learned; once you were a part of this world you couldn't ever go back. You were a part of something that was bigger than the shiny clean human world.

For us this was where we fitted in the most. In here we weren't the weird kids.

I approached Devil May Cry. The shop entrance had been replaced since the last time I had been there. The sign on top was the same as always.

I parked the bike and opened the door.

"Don't you ever knock?"

I grinned. "Don't you have locks?"

Dante was sitting behind the desk; a usual position for him. He didn't even look at me. His eyes were closed.

"Is there anything I need to lock my door for?"

"Good point." I sat down on the red leather lounge. "What do you know about fairies?"

"Pesky, untrustworthy but easy to kill if you have the right tools for the job."

I nodded. "Iron should do the trick but that's not what I'm intending. I've heard there's an inn not far from here. We've had intel there's a fairy there. We're not sure what he's doing here or why. I've been ordered to observe and document."

"Standard STIGMA bullshit then."

"Yeah well that's life." I stood up. "Do you know anything about this?"

Dante walked to the window. "It's not a job I've been involved with but word of anything new surrounding us does travel fast around here." He then sat down across from me. "He goes by the name Terrence but I would guess that's just an alias. He's a jazz musician. Plays in the local bar. Keeps to himself. But even the lowest of the low will take notice when a fae walks into town."

"I see." I stood up. "I'll organize payment when I get back to STIGMA. Usual rates okay?"

Dante nodded. I walked to the door and pulled the door.

"Be careful, Alex. The fae are more dangerous than they seem." I smiled.

"You too."


	5. Kingdom of Rust

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 5 Vergil – Kingdom of Rust**

"Be careful, Alex. The fae are more dangerous than they seem."

"You too."

I watched as she left. I waited for her to leave on her bike before I left my hiding place on the roof. I jumped down and prepared to leave.

"Hello big brother. Come to spend some quality time with me?"

I sighed. "Not now Dante."

"Why are you following her?" He leaned against the entrance to his office. "Worried the big bad monsters are going to get her? Both of us know Alex can take care of herself."

"Mind your own business little brother."

Dante didn't change his expression. That smirk was begging to wiped off. "Is somebody in love with the human? That's new for you Vergil. I'm impressed."

"And what if I am?"

He shrugged. "Well then. That's up to you."

"I see you're as helpful as ever. What did you tell her?"

He started walking back inside. "What she wanted to know." The door was closed behind him. Another sigh exited my mouth. Dante was not willing to be of any help. He considered whatever it was going on to be her business and not mine.

I found the nearest pay phone and started mentally cursing that maybe I should have a phone in my pocket. Catching up technology wise was not my strong suit. I found some change and dialed the number for the library.

"Hannah speaking."

"Hannah I need a spell for locating a person."

"Is the person dead or alive?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Alive."

"One moment." I could hear her shuffling books around. "Okay Vilena Tubasa Fratiga. Follow those with the name of the person you want to find."

"Thank you."

"Be careful with that spell, Vergil. You may find more than what you were hoping to." She hung up.

I shrugged. "Okay Vilena Tubasa Fratiga Alex McCann."

Nothing happened.

"Vilena Tubasa Fratiga Alexandra McCann."

There was a light breeze but nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. I thought for a moment.

"Vilena Tubasa Fratiga Lariska Clarke."

The wind picked up. A blue line emanated from where I was standing.

"So you are Lariska." I muttered. A part of me had known that for a long time. But it was only really now that I had come to accept it. Maybe I hadn't wanted to. After all the truth would mean the very act of being in contact with her would undo the block on her memories, putting her family in danger once more.

_But that's what you want isn't it? You want to possess her mind, body and soul. Only for yourself. No one else._

The darkness within me arose to the surface. I could feel my skin starting to change slowly. The darkness that screamed at me to hell with the promise I had made my father. I wanted her and nothing else.

"You still here?" My brother sounded amused. I shoved those feelings down and buried them where they belonged.

"I was just leaving." I turned around and looked at him. "I'll come by in a few weeks."

He nodded and turned to go back inside. "Try to control yourself. I don't want to have to kill you again."

Had he sensed what I was thinking and feeling? I took a breath and walked towards my car. It was time to go.


	6. The Green Fairy

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 6 Alex – The Green Fairy**

Dust and exhaust made me cough as I dismounted the bike. I was parked outside the inn. I walked in and asked for a room. The attendant barely paid me any notice as she handed me a key and I walked up to the second floor to drop my things.

The bar wouldn't open until six so I set the alarm and took a nap.

"_Riska." A voice was calling to the little girl in her blue dress. "Riska come and play."_

_I knew that voice. A young boy with silver hair picked her up. "Riska why don't you wanna come play with me?"_

"_Dante's mean to me."_

"_I'll play with you. Just us two."_

_The little girl smiled. "Okay."_

I blinked. "What the hell was that?" The last time the little girl Lariska had appeared in my dreams was after the battle with Yvanna. I had written it off as a side effect of being so closely linked to Vergil and having our bond keep us alive through battles that could have killed the both of us.

But this was different. This was a young gentle Vergil who had cared about this child. This was a Vergil that wasn't a monster. This child would never see the darkness that would eventually come to destroy him. She would never suffer his cruelty.

I had guessed that this would come back to haunt me every now and again. I kept telling myself that they were only dreams.

"Then why is this bothering me so much?"

I shrugged and looked at the clock. It was just after six. Perfect timing. I showered, changed into blue jeans, red t-shirt and boots. I checked my glamoured eyes in the mirror to make sure they were still brown. I then reached into my pocket for a small vial and swallowed the contents. It contained a potion for making others ignore me, to make others forget me. That way I could sit in the restaurant without being bothered.

I took a seat in the restaurant. So far it was relatively empty. Just a few patrons. A piano had been set up at the front of the room.

"Is this where you play little fairy?" I muttered under my breath.

I flagged down a waiter and ordered some dinner. Nothing special. Just some steak and vegetables. I sat back and waited. A glass of white wine was placed on my table.

"I didn't order this." I said to the waiter.

The waiter gestured towards the bar. "Compliments of Terrence our jazz man."

I nearly fell off my chair. There was a tall pale man near the bar with long dark hair wearing a baggy red suit. He raised his glass and winked at me. That had to be our fairy. No human could have actually seen through the effects of the potion without already knowing where I was.

I raised my glass back at him and sipped the wine. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.

P

P

P

P

P

P

For what seemed like hours I just watched this man play. Jazz wasn't a genre I listened a great deal to but I didn't mind it. Beautiful playful melodies seemed to make this quiet unassuming place come alive. I wasn't the only one transfixed by the music. The patrons filled up the restaurant. Even after their plates were empty they just seemed happy to stay, drink and listen to the songs. So when I checked my watch to find it was close to midnight I wasn't surprised.

At that point in the night I was pretty much done. It was time to go back to my room and prepare my report for Carmen. I had done my job. Observe and report was the STIGMA way and while it was a little boring at times it was nights like this that made me realize how much I enjoyed it. What else was there in the ordinary human world that would make me happy?

The restaurant was emptying out. I decided to stay a few more seconds to observe my friend. He was packing up his things. I turned to leave.

"Nice glamour you've got there. But it hides your pretty eyes."

I stopped and smirked. "Nice music little fae. Tell me. Is Terrence your real name?"

He just smirked back. "I think we both know the answer to that. But since you mentioned it Talios is my real name." He sat down on a barstool. "What business does a glamoured human have in this part of town?"

I shrugged. "I'm not here to start a fight if that's what you're asking. Just observing."

"Just observing huh? What's the point of that?"

"I'm not sure really. I just do what I'm told to do."

Talios reached behind the bar and picked up a bottle of absinthe. "Care to join me for a drink?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not so sure I want to have a drink with a fairy. Especially one that makes La Fae Absinthe his choice of poison."

He laughed. "Suit yourself then."

Something made me take a seat next to him at the bar. He poured two shot glasses and handed one to me.

"Aren't you supposed to dilute that stuff in water and sugar first?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Only if you want to drink it slow. But if you want to dilute some of those mixed feelings you're having right now my advice is to shoot it." He raised his glass. "Cheers."

I picked up my glass and clinked it against his. "Cheers."

As the liquid poured down my throat I felt the familiar burn I hadn't felt since training to be an agent. Many nights had been spent with other agents in training getting absolutely hammered off the stuff. I knew from experience that the effects were quick bringing on a type of lucidity and mild euphoria.

"What did you mean by mixed feelings?" I asked.

Talios looked wistfully into the distance. "The Fae have empathic abilities. Yours are quite close to the surface. Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The one who's making you feel confused."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

He poured another shots. "Oh good. This means it's time for more of this shit."

I threw the shot back. "Maybe you're not as good an empath as you think you are."

"Really." Talios propped himself up on the counter with his elbow. "I think you're either lying to me or yourself."

"Listen buddy there are only three men in my life who I have any close contact with. One is my brother, one is a demon hunter and the third is a complete ass!"

Talios grinned. "So who is this complete ass?"

I lay my head down on the counter. "He's a half demon. Thinks he's all that. Just because he's the son of Sparda he thinks he can be a complete bastard to everyone. Never mind that I saved his life. Nooooooo. It's not good enough for Mr Fancy Pants."

"Ah so I was right."

I poured myself a shot. "Oh shut up." My eyes were getting heavy. "I know he can be a good person. He's proven it at least twice. If he wasn't so damn pretty."

"Yeah I'm gonna take this away from you." The bottle was placed behind the bar.

"Talios?"

"Yeah?"

My eyes were closing and I knew I was about to be unconscious with sleep. "I think I love Vergil."

P

P

P

P

P

P

I awoke the next morning in my room at the inn with a sore head after drinking copious amounts of absinthe and having dreams about Vergil showing up at the bar with Talios and I. Also with no memory of how I got back to my room.

I turned my head to see a glass of water and some aspirin on the night nightstand. I didn't question it. I just gratefully swallowed the pills and groaned.

"This is why I stopped drinking heavily."

I managed to get out of bed for a shower. The water helped me feel a little better. Thankfully there was no nausea but I had no appetite. I just dressed and decided to leave. However I did stop by the bar on the way out. I wasn't surprised to find Talios there.

"How's your head?" He asked grinning.

"I've had better days." I admitted. "Thanks for the aspirin."

He nodded. "And how about your feelings for your Vergil?"

I sighed remembering my confession of love for my arch nemesis. "I'm not sure. I don't like it. He would never even consider someone like me. Someone so human."

Talios looked at me strangely. "If it's one thing I've learned it's never say never. You never know where life may take you."

Something clicked. "What happened to you Talios? Why is a fairy playing jazz in a bar in the middle of nowhere?"

He smiled sadly. "Love happened to me. As well as a whole heap of trouble. Come by again soon and I'll tell you the whole story."

I nodded. "See you around."

As I left the inn I kept thinking about how sad his eyes were. I kept thinking about Vergil.

"So I love you do I Vergil?" I muttered. "Fuck."

I spied my bike and decided it was time for a bit of escapism. I revved up the engine and took off. Home could wait.


	7. Absinthe & Amnesia

**STIGMA 1.5**

**Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

**Chapter 7 – Vergil – Absinthe & Amnesia**

"Well this is fantastic." I muttered staring at the flat tire. Halfway to the inn and I was stuck on the side of the road pondering if I should just risk it and fly there. I knew how much shit I would be in if I was seen by any humans. Mr Giovanni had given me a strict warning about using my powers outside STIGMA walls.

Truthfully I didn't understand how Alex dealt with having to cooperate with a such a policy. STIGMA. Document and Observe. Never interfere unless your life is at stake. What a load of crap. Where was the fun in that?

But it was my job now to be as ordinary as I could be. As if I could blend in without help. My brother never seemed to have any trouble. He embraced his humanity without reservation. He said it made him stronger. I on the other hand had a rather otherworldly appearance and was noticeable from a mile away. Without glamour magic I was a liability in the field.

I caught my reflection in the mirror on the side of the car. My hair had been changed to a light blonde and my skin was slightly tanned. My eyes were a much duller blue. Pleasant to look at but ultimately forgettable.

"Fine, I'll walk."

I knew I wouldn't get there til at least nightfall. But it wasn't like I had a choice. So I walked.

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

The inn was small and unassuming. But I could smell something that wasn't human. I pushed through the doors surprised they were unlocked. Who left their doors unlocked so close to Redgrave?

The sight that greeted me was a very drunk Alex and a fairy standing over her. I growled.

"Back off fae. This one belongs to me."

The fairy turned to look at me and sniffed the air. "Hmmm you're not a human."

My skin had turned blue and was slowly forming scales. "Correct."

He didn't seem afraid. "Relax. She's just had a little too much to drink. The name's Talios. I don't hurt humans."

Alex opened her eyes. "Vergil?" Then she was out again. I picked her up. She stirred and snuggled against me. It was a strange sight. The usually tough agent who hated my guts was in my arms…asleep…and snuggling with me. How odd. I thanked the powers above that Dante could not see me now.

"Vergil." She stirred again. "Dante's mean to me. He won't let me play."

Something about her tone, almost childlike. I knew she was remembering her past. My promise to my father is breaking. I wondered if she'd remember anything when she woke up.

"So you're Vergil." I heard Talios say behind me as I carried her upstairs. I found her key and opened her door. As I placed her down on the bed Talios dropped a handful of pills on the table next to it

"Asprin. She'll need it tomorrow." I nodded and went to fill up the glass of water that is on the table.

She's not speaking anymore. She's completely gone from me. That's a good thing. Hopefully those memories will go back to the black hole they came from.

I went back downstairs to the bar where Talios was. He was cleaning up. I took a seat.

"Did Alex say anything about me?" I dared to ask.

Talios grinned. "It would be unbecoming of a fairy to reveal a lady's secrets. But if you must know I do believe she loves you as much as you love her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're not as cold as you like to make others think you are Vergil Sparda."

"So my father's legacy carries itself everywhere." I muttered.

"Yours certainly does. The half demon who tried to destroy the human world. Oh yes the entire fairy kingdom knows who you are. Oberon himself had a bet on who was going to win. He was somewhat miffed that you didn't put up a better fight." He threw the rag he was using to clean onto the bar. "So what changed? Why aren't you trying to destroy the humans?"

I shrugged. "I lost. Take care of her for me. She can't know I was here."

"You're leaving?"

"I was never here, fairy."

So what did change? My own powerlessness. My defeat. I had taken on powers that were far beyond my own and lost. Not only had I lost I was turned into a puppet. That alone should have kept me away from demon world.

I knew it wasn't just that. It was her. The pesky human who argued and contradicted everything I would say. She constantly stood up to me. She would keep fighting even when she knew she couldn't win. And for that I was in awe.

Too bad she hated me.


End file.
